I would do anything for love but I won't do that
by bithnic
Summary: Set during the Silver Millennium. Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the gate of time and the wielder of time itself. After her one and only love dies Pluto must make a choice, to go back in time and save him or not. Will she alter the future just for true lov
1. Chapter 1

**I would do anything for love (but I won't do that)**

_Set during the Silver Millennium. Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the gate of time and the wielder of time itself. After her one and only love dies Pluto must make a choice, to go back in time and save him or not. Will she alter the future just for true love?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well here it is, the second of my newest stories!**

**The title of this story is based on a song by the band Meatloaf featured on their album; Bat out of hell 2**

**I hope you all enjoy this story and thanks for reading!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Staff in hand she stood at the gate of time, her eyes fixating on the surrounding area.

It was the Silver Millennium. A time of peace throughout the universe, where the Moon was the most popular and elegant planet throughout the entire solar system. The planets where at peace and in another year or two it would be expected that the young moon princess would marry and become the new Queen of the moon.

The Silver Millennium treated them all well. Not one individual was worse off than the next. Life was peaceful.

But as the guardian of time Sailor Pluto did not have the privilege to leave her post as all of those around her did. It was her responsibility to protect time and space and more importantly, to protect the gate of time from intruders and strangers.

Very few times she had been able to leave her post and when she did she would leave to Earth and take the identity of a woman named Trista. Earth had always intrigued her, never before had she felt so passionate about anyone planet in particular. There was something about earth that not any one other planet had; not even the moon.

On her first visit she had visited many places. The Seven Wonders of the World had always stayed in her mind as a picture of beauty. But something even more beautiful had always been stuck in her mind. It was this one figure, this one monument that she thought about daily in her solitude. It always brought a smile to her thin lips.

His name was Li. Li was an American living in Japan, wanting to experience something other than heavy traffic, gun shots and fast food. He had found his sanctuary to be Tokyo. They had met by accident in a museum, both fascinated by an abstract piece which seemed to represent time and space itself, in a splash of unrealistic colours that seemed to float off the page and into the mind of the viewer. The painting itself seemed to tell a story.

His sea green eyes had been the slight glimmer that had drawn her eyes away from the painting. She looked at him with curiosity as he smiled and brushed back a bit of his blonde hair.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he had asked softly

She blushed and nodded her head. "As bright as it is, it somehow had the ability to calm me"

"Some paintings are good enough to do that. But not many. This one is rare in my opinion"

His figure was in between slender and well-built. There was nothing about him to suggest a fitness buff and yet there was also nothing to suggest that he didn't work out at all. He was the perfect sculpting of a human being.

Pluto came back to the reality of life as she saw a figure approaching her and the gate of time through a thick haze of fog.

Her grip on her staff tightened as she prepared for the arrival of the intruder. Instead though the figure stopped midway, still surrounded in shadow.

His voice was deep and yet there was a hint of sadness with in. "Pluto, I'm so sorry"

Forward he stepped to reveal himself as Prince Darien of Earth.

Pluto gasped as her staff dropped. She didn't want to face the truth. This had to be about a different matter. "What are you sorry for?" she asked with a wobbly voice. "You need not to apologise to me for anything"

The prince shook his head. "Pluto I know it hurts, but Li passed away. You knew this was coming, you can't deny it. You yourself saw it as the guardian of time. You cannot ignore what you already knew"

Tears strolled down her face as she lost control. "I don't want to believe it!"

With nothing left to say the prince disappeared back into the shadows leaving Pluto to wallow in her misery for the last thing she wanted was comfort in a time like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review and check out my other stories!**

**I hope you like this one.**

* * *

Mournful of the man she thought she had loved, Pluto cried silently as she stood her place at the gate of time. There was nothing that could hurt her now that she had lost the one man she had ever cared for.

For a short time she had known what love was. And now, for an eternity, she would know how much love hurt.

"I can't give up on him" she said to herself softly as her eyes continue to weep. "I cannot live a life of hurt and solitude. Li...Li wouldn't have wanted that. Li would have wanted to live!"

Disobeying everything within her, Pluto threw down her staff with all of her might. The purple coloured globe atop of it smashed when it made contact with the ground.

In a world of horrible pain, Pluto stepped through the door of time, heading to the past.

* * *

When she emerged out of the door, Pluto found herself in Crystal Tokyo, two days earlier. Two days was enough to fix what she knew was going to happen to Li.

Wanting to stay hidden and out of sight from the other scouts, Pluto quickly transformed from her Scout self and uniform, to her civilian self and uniform. She was now Trista.


End file.
